Empire of The Watcher
The Empire of The Watcher is an empire ruled by the Banorum. It is dominated by the religion of the Watcher, and the ruler is supposedly chosen by him. Although in truth, he is chosen by the Single Council, a group of people who govern the empire in His Chosen's name. History Early History Not much is known of the early history of Yahatra and the Barorans, save for that they were a tribal species, worshipping a hundred gods and a hundred cultures. Medieval History (NOTE: This is a simplified version of the history on Yahatra, and only follows the major events and cultural shifts on the planet.) It was during this period when several major civilizations existed, all having their various periods of unification and seperation; The Moarum, the Haelonin, and the Paneor. Although the contact between these three major cultures were limited, their influence on Yahatra was major. Several other prominent cultures existed, but they did nothing much in the grand picture of their homeworld. It was during the late Medieval period when the Faith of the Watcher had began to expand at a frighteningly fast pace. It appeared in the Haelonin culture, and the Haelonin fought against it tooth and nail. The old kingdoms saw these fanatics as upstart heretics who had to be put down quickly, before they spread their heresy. The cult leaders of the old faith believed they saw visions and prophecies of a strange god in the sky, and that he had watched the Banorum since their very existence. They believed that he watched over the universe with a great yellow eye, and preformed a ritual, in which when a person would be annointed in the light of the Watcher, they would have to stare at his great eye for several seconds. Those who could stare at him and not blink or jolt away where believed to have been blessed by him, and were given his holy grace. Those that forced themselves away were believed to have been refused the Watcher's holy grace, and would be looked down upon. They were led by a man who called himself His Chosen, a holy figure in the faith who believed he was chosen by the Watcher to lead his glory to the other people of Yahatra, and show them the true light. Quickly this religion began to spread, as their conquest of their fellow Haelonin went at a rapid pace. His Chosen promised that those who gave up their old and false ways would be blessed in the eye of the Watcher. The old kingdoms of the Haelonin were swallowed up by the growing behemoth that was the faith. The other people of Paneor supported the study and wisdom of their world, and although they were not without faith, they developed science and research more than anything else. Modern History Yahatra came into the modern age, and technology was led by the Paneor, who had created the first vehicles and the first airborne machines. They spread factories and higher learning to their territories. They grew the ire of the Watcher faithful, seeing the Paneor as false men and women who stubbornly refused the Watcher. Although they could not help but admire the Paneor's developments, and soon took their own development of the Paneor's creations. The Moarum had been mostly uninvolved in the affairs of the Haelonin and the Paneor save the fact that they built their technology as well. They had their own nations, and fought their own local wars and made their own alliances, power shifting across them constantly. The Paneor nations were then suddenly assaulted in a massive war against them, when the Haelonin nations were led by the His Chosen of that time, who declared a holy crusade against the Paneor, to force them to convert or to be crushed. The Haelonin lost many faithful members in this war, but after several decades of harsh warfare and death, the Haelonin begrudgingly controlled the Paneor. The Haelonin embraced those who converted, and enslaved those who resisted. A great colonization of the Paneor's home continent saw millions of Haelonin settling upon their lands. Many captured Paneor scientists were made by the various Haelonin nations to research and expand their tech. A major chunk of the Paneor population fled from their homes and across Yahatra, further weakening their presence on their home continent. It was during this time when the Moarum united their various nations into one major entity, the Moaran League. Although more of a confederation than a centralized state, the Moaran League still sought to lead their people to their future and against any and all enemies who threatened their existence. They indeed grew weary of the Watcher nations and the threats they posed. Several decades later, however, after sharp diplomacy, the Moaran League and the Haelonin nations signed an agreement to be unified under a single force, to unify the planet once more, in which they called the Confederation of Yahatra. They all had promised equal opportunities for government and such. The Haelonin promised the government would not be influenced by the Faith of the Watcher, instead would be lead by a free democracy. Indeed, the fanaticism of the old days had fallen, and the faith was a more peaceful religion. However, this would not last. Post-Modern History However, as more decades passed, this uneasy confederation began to show it's cracks in the government. Cultural and religious tensions between the denizens of the confederation grew. Finally, after many peace-shattering events and tension, it all broke down into a great war between the many nations of Yahatra. The His Chosen at the time was a major fanatic, zealous to the core, and declared a great crusade against any and all non-believers of the faith, and millions of zealots ran under his banner. His Chosen's forces declared war against all infidels, but only focused on campaign after campaign. In the political world, nations declared against nation, and wars began in every corner of the world. Cities had fallen into the ashes of war, entire countries were torn down to being a battlefield... And the first nuke was launched. Indeed, this was a major revelation, for this weapon of destruction was never used in war before until then, it's power only being hinted at. But now, the world knew that this meant something terrible; Civilization was on the brink of collapse. Many nations had collapsed, either being annexed by stronger ones, or simply falling into anarchy. Eventually, the dust had settled. The wars began to end, but cities, homes and countries were blasted into destruction. But His Chosen had kept back for the most part, taking over only several weakened nations and staying uninvolved for the most part. But now the world was in a terrible state, and they needed somebody to save them. As such, His Chosen led his forces across the world to unify it under the Watcher. Many nations were shattered from the constant state of war, and could not handle another fight. As such they were quickly conquered. Eventually, a long story short, His Chosen had taken over his own continent, and after several more campaigns, all the continents of the world were under his control. He declared an Empire under the Watcher, and created the Single Council, which would handle the majority of governance. And His Chosen would be the single leader and figurehead of the entire Empire. Government His Chosen The Government of the Empire of the Watcher is headed by His Chosen, a holy figure believed to be chosen by the Watcher to rule his mortal empire. In reality, this person is chosen by the Single Council, a gathering of the leaders of each branch of government. His Chosen is the religious figurehead of the entire empire. The Single Council The Single Council is a council of the various leaders of the empire. Their leader is elected amongst themselves and by themselves. The His Chosen is not a member of the council. There are several governmental positions in the empire in which the one that sits that position may join the Single Council. The Master General of The Watcher's Holy Forces The Master General of The Watcher's Holy Forces, or the Master General for short, is the official leader and commander of the armies of the Empire, and is the ultimate authority in the army. He answers only to the His Chosen. The Master Admiral of The Watcher's Holy Wings The Master Admiral of The Watcher's Holy Wings, or the Master Admiral, is the commander of the Empire's fleets. He is the highest ranking official in the Watcher's Wings. He answers only to the His Chosen. In the case of planetary colonization, the Master Admiral may only answer to the Will of the Banorum. Will of the Banorum The Will of the Banorum is the leader of the Masters of Justice, a division of government that serves as the police force and lawmakers of the Empire. He is elected amongst the Masters of Justice and serves to represent them in the Single Council. The High Techmaster The High Techmaster is the leader of the Techlords, a division of government that serves to expand and study the Empire's technological and scientific field. Surprisingly, unlike various other divisions of government, the Techlords are the most fanatical and zealous of them all. The High Techmaster answers only to His Chosen, and the Techlords only answer to the High Techmaster. Annointed Lord Guard of the Chosen's Shields The Annointed Lord Guard of the Chosen's Shield, or the Lord Guard for short, is the commander of the Chosen's Shields, an organization of bodyguards fanatically devoted to defend His Chosen against any and all threats. Representative of The Holy Keepers of His Will The Representative of The Holy Keepers of His Will, or the RTHK for short, is the representative of the Holy Keepers, the theocratic body of government that serves as the priesthood of the Empire. Although His Chosen is the official leader of the Holy Keepers, the Holy Keepers may elect a representative amongst themselves to serve on the Single Council. The RTHK arguably commands one of the largest divisions of the government. Category:SAP3